Home
by HR always live on
Summary: A fluffy Harry and Ruth M rated one shot, set somewhere in the later series of spooks.


**An M rated one shot without much plot!**

* * *

 **4:42 a.m.**

Harry unlocked his front door and quickly reset the alarm before dropping his overnight bag on the floor with a sigh, kicking his shoes off. It had been an awfully long two days undercover on operation, and it felt like an awful lot longer. He hadn't slept properly since he'd left home, and he felt completely bone tired. Even climbing the stairs looked like a challenge. _I am really getting too old for this,_ he thought. Slowly he went upstairs and looked into his bedroom. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light, Ruth's figure came into view. It was too dark for him to make out any detail, but the fact that she was lying in his bed filled him with happiness.

He turned away from her to turn on the hall light, so he could see her properly without disturbing her too much. From the glow of the light, she looked beautiful. But she always did. She lay on her front, the bed sheets crumpled over her. Her naked back was visible and he longed to stroke her pale soft skin, to feel her spine under his hands.

He went into the bedroom and stroked her messy hair, leaning over her.

"Hm?" she murmured, stirring awake.

"I'm home," he said.

"You're not meant to be home until this afternoon," she said, her words slurring slightly with sleep. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine," he said, reassuring her as her eyes opened.

"You still have all of your limbs? No broken bones?" she asked concerned.

"Yes, I made it home in one piece. You're still stuck with me." He smiled as she sighed.

"Oh, I'm so relieved," she said, sounding it. "I worried more than I thought I would."

"I like that you worry about me," he said, smiling at her. "I've missed you."

"But I knew what was happening," she said. "I shouldn't feel like that. I just… God, I don't want you to ever leave me."

"Come here," he said softly. He kissed her very gently for a few moments before she pulled away.

"God, Harry, you stink of smoke and petrol," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Yes, I know," he said.

"What happened?"

"I'm safe. I'll tell you in the morning."

"I know you're bound to be tired, but would you mind terribly having a shower before getting into bed?"

"Of course I don't mind," he said, though what he really wanted to do was collapse in bed and never move. "Provided you warm me up in ten minutes time."

"Of course I will," she said with a broad smile. "I'm so glad you're home." He kept his eyes on her for a moment more before going into the bathroom.

* * *

When he came back, he slipped between the clean sheets and wrapped his arms around Ruth's body, pulling her tightly against him, his chest to her back. "God, you feel good." His palms slid down her hips, quickly discovering that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing as his hands curved around her bum.

"Ruth?"

"I got undressed while you were in the shower. I'm on the early shift, so I'm going to have to get dressed and go in ten minutes. I forgot when you came in."

"Oh, Ruth," he murmured sadly, kissing her shoulder. "Don't go."

"I'm on the early shift because you were meant to be coming home this afternoon," she said softly. "It would have given us most of the afternoon and evening together."

"Fair enough," he said, though he was disappointed that she'd be leaving so soon.

"I do have time for a quickie," she said quietly. "If you have the energy and inclination…?" She left the sentence hanging as his hands slipped between her thighs. She let out a throaty moan as he stroked her.

"I've missed you," he murmured, kissing her neck. They fumbled in the silence, hands clumsily stroking naked skin. She moaned as his mouth found her nipple, sucking gently.

"Oh, Harry…"

"God, you feel good," he moaned, before kissing her breasts. He grunted in surprise as her hand found his rapidly growing erection, touching him gently, teasingly.

"Ruth, stop," he breathed, pulling away a fraction. "I'm tired. I am not going to last long." In the minimal light from the hall he could see her smile as she shifted her position, straddling him. He stroked her thighs as she lowered herself onto him, both of them sighing with the intimate connection.

"I've missed _this_ ," she said, tightening her thighs around him as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I've only been gone two days," he said reasonably.

"Yes, but you were distracted for two weeks before you actually left. It's felt like an awfully long time since I've felt you inside me." She rolled her hips which left him incapable of replying with more than a groan. He moved so his thumb was over her lips. He could feel the rush of air as she breathed heavily, and she sucked the digit for a moment.

"I love you," he said.

"You're lucky that's not the first time you've said that to me," she said, her voice going faint. "I might put it down to the compromising position you're in."

"Ruth, you're using far too many words," he said simply. "I might think I'm losing my touch." He added a smile as she leaned over him, planting a gentle loving kiss on his lips.

"I love you." He held her hips firmly, trying to get her to move.

"I need more," he said, desperation beginning to creep into his voice. She moved then, delighting in Harry's groans as she did, pushing herself onto him, loving the deep penetration. It didn't take long at all until his hands were grasping her hips, his voice crying out as he came. They stilled and after a minute she sighed as she moved, parting them, and lay next to him.

"Sorry," he murmured, feeling slightly guilty that she hadn't come first. "I couldn't hold back." His wandering hands immediately went between her thighs until he was rubbing her clitoris in the rhythm he knew she couldn't resist. She moaned and cried out until she climaxed, her throaty moan of satisfaction music to his ears.

She lay limp for a few minutes, her breathing and heart rate coming back down to normal. "I really have to go," she said. "Work."

"Mm," he said, already veering towards sleep. She kissed his cheek and squeezed his hand gently. "Take care," he said.

"I will." She watched him for a moment, surprised when he suddenly moved. He reached towards the bedside table, fumbled for his wedding ring and slipped the gold band on his finger. He'd taken his wedding ring off for the operation and she smiled that he'd remembered almost as soon as he'd come home.

"Night." He was asleep, snoring quietly before she'd even made it to the bathroom to clean herself up before dressing.

When she was ready to leave for work, she looked at her husband and smiled. It was at times like this that she felt both lucky and loved. She longed to kiss him again but resisted. She knew it would wake him and he'd been working hard, he needed his sleep.

"Bye Harry," she said under her breath as she left the house. There'd be reports to write up on the op, but soon she'd be back home with him. Her favourite place to be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you have the chance to leave a review. :)**


End file.
